


A Touch of Life

by were_lemur



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Multi, Polyamory, Pregnancy, miraculoulslynotdead!Boromir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-01
Updated: 2004-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boromir has a new appreciation for Arwen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Touch of Life

I have never had much desire for Elves; they seemed more like statues than women, flawless beauty without warmth. But now, her waist thickening as the child who will one day rule Gondor grows within her, I find my eyes following Arwen.

This does not escape Aragorn; little does. The powers of observation that served us so well in the wilds are now my bane. And one day, when he catches me alone, he presses me to the wall and whispers in my ear: “Perhaps when next we take you to our bed, you might show a bit more initiative?”


End file.
